


You Are Always Come First, You & Your Siblings:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fathers & Sons Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Foster Care, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Slash, Sons, Surgery, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Nahele gets two pieces of news, while Steve & Danny are recovering at home from the transplant, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fathers & Sons Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754071
Kudos: 10





	You Are Always Come First, You & Your Siblings:

*Summary: Nahele gets two pieces of news, while Steve & Danny are recovering at home from the transplant, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett & his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were recovering from the transplant, & from the whole hellish ordeal of their undercover assignment. It was just nice to be together, & not worry about anything for a change. They were cuddling on the couch, Danny noticed that something was bothering the hunky brunette. "Are you okay ?", The Blond asked with concern, & worry, as he was giving him his full attention.

"Do you think that Nahele will be happy for us ?", The Former Seal asked, as he was feeling a little insecure, & thinks that his future son might be happy for them, The Shorter Man just hugged him, as he comforts him. Danny said this to him, as he got him to look at him. Steve just wants the blond to make everything all right at that moment.

The Loudmouth Detective reassured him, by saying this to him, “Baby, He **_will be_** so happy for you, He wants you to be happy, & not be sad for the rest of your life”. The **_Five-O Commander_** knew that he is right, & relaxed a bit, so he wouldn’t aggravate his injuries.

It didn’t take long for Nahele to show up, He knocked on the door, before he entered. The Teenager smiled, & asked, “Up for a visitor ?”, Danny waved him in, & said, “Come in here, You”, The Young Boy came in, & gently hugged the two men. “Want to talk to me about something ?”, Nahele asked out of curiosity. He was curious, ever since he got the call, & headed over, as soon as he got off of work.

“Yes, Two things, Your adoption is being approved, & processed, as we speak, That’s one”, Steve said, & felt his hand being squeezed in encouragement, He looked over, & Danny gave him a smile, so it would go with it. Then, The Former Seal turned back to the waiting teenager, who gave a little smile.

“Number Two, Danny & I are together, We want to build our family together, Danny agreed to adopt you too”, Nahele was speechless, which worry the two men. Then, He said with emotion, “I am so happy for you, You just gave me the greatest gift ever....A family”, The Three of them hugged, & then snuggled on the couch. “You come first, You, & Your siblings”, The Shorter Man said with conviction, Steve echoed the same sentiment.

Nahele just felt loved by those words, & knew that his dream just came true. He had a brother, & a sister to help care for, & it felt great. “Thank you for making my day even better”, “Thank you for being in our family”, Danny said, as he kissed the top of his future son’s head. Steve mirrored the gesture.

The Hunky Brunette said, “Now you really will be safe with us”, Nahele smiled bigger, & said, “I know”. He never has to fend for himself again, & just focus on being a kid for once. There was pleasant silence, & Steve & Danny shared a kiss, & it did his heart good, to see the most important men in his life happy.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
